A refrigeration circuit can be used in a heating, ventilating, air conditioning (HVAC) system. A refrigeration circuit may include one or more heat exchangers. In one embodiment, the heat exchanger can be a microchannel heat exchanger. One or more fans may be included within the heat exchanger to facilitate the air flow and enhance the heat exchanging efficiency. A heat exchanger may include a plurality of structural components. Some structural components of the heat exchanger may be assembled together.